Sonic and Frost
by Kirbys50
Summary: What's it like with a spirit that is a part of you and gives you powers of ice and snow. It's cool... and lonely when your the only one. I always wished there was a chance to be with my favorite character Sonic the Hedgehog. I might finally get the chance when he crash lands in my backyard
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my second fanfiction and I've been wanting to write a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction for a while so here you go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic franchise, all rights go to SEGA.**

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Wish

My POV

"How was your day today?" My mom asked as we drove home from the restaurant we went to, Dur Dutchmen. "It was good." I replied, really not paying attention to her. I was thinking about an article I read about believing mystical creatures are real. It stated that almost everyone has a part of them inside wanting magic and even monsters to be real. But the truth is there is magic in our world...

Hi. My name is Trinity Stevenson and I am 13 years old. I've always felt like there was that missing sense of adventure in my life. I know I really shouldn't be saying that since I am living proof that magic exists. I was born with a spirit inside of me; Frost, the goddess of winter. While she is a part of me, it also comes with having the power over ice and snow. My parents don't know, but it's getting harder to hide as my power grows stronger. But that doesn't mean I'm not still a normal girl. I am also a big fan of the Sonic the hedgehog franchise. I love the adventure and excitement in all of the games and shows, it sometimes wish for him to be real.

I look out the car window, into the cloudy night sky, illuminated by the moon. I wish the clouds were gone so I could wish on a star. My eyes wander around the sky until I see one faint star in the distance. I realized it was the only one, so I closed my eyes and made my wish. "I wish to have an exciting adventure with Sonic the hedgehog." I opened my eyes, only to see the star was gone. "Oh well. It won't come true anyway."

...

I climb into bed with a good feeling. I don't know why but I just go with it. I lay there for awhile and I can't fall asleep. I decide to talk with Frost. I first check to see if my mom is asleep, then I summon her with my magic. She appears out of the snowflakes and smiles warmly at me. "Your wondering if there are others like us, aren't you?" She asks gently. I gaped at her. "How did you know?!" I whisper, shocked.

She giggled and replied, "I am a part of you. I can hear your thoughts and and everything you do." I nod acknowledging her. She sighs, "I don't know actually. There might be a possibility." I sigh, slightly disappointed.

"Oh well. Good night I guess." I say, starting to fall asleep. She just smiles and says, "Don't worry. You will be pleasently surprised tonight..." just before she disapears. But I was already asleep.

...

...BAM!

I bolt up from my bed, at the sound of the crash. 'What was that?!' I screamed in my head. I looked at my clock, it was one in the morning! I tiptoed to my moms room, to find her asleep! How is she asleep?! I know I shouldn't, but I quietly go outside on my linea, knowing the sound came from the backyard. I quickly grab a flashlight and go through the screen door. The first things I notice are that there is a torn up stream on the ground. Was it a meteoroid or something? I slowly follow the dug up ground and once I saw what cause was, I was shocked. No. Beyond shocked I dropped the flashlight. What I see is None other than Sonic the Hedgehog, beaten up, and unconscious.

I stay there, stunned for awhile. When my head caught up with what was happening, I tried to stay calm, but failed tremendously. Questions whizzed through my head. 'What the heck is going on?! Is he real?! Am I dreaming?!' I started to feel dizzy. But I came back to my senses when Frost speaked to me. "Do not panic. You need to help him."

I quickly calmed down and sat down to check his wounds. He was scratched up bad and had lots of bruises. I winced at the sight. I then gently picked him up and brought him inside quietly, not to wake my mom or dad. I tiptoed into my room and layed him on my bed. I was trying to think of a way to treat his wounds when Frost reminded me, "You can use your powers to heal them." I subconsciously thanked her and then turned my focus on Sonic. I closed my eyes and thought about healing the wounds. I felt the power flow through my fingertips, and opened my eyes to see if it was working. I was relieved to see that little wisps of magic where making the wounds disappear.

When I was done I realized that I couldn't sleep in my bed with Sonic there. So I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and layed down on the carpet next to my bed. Once my head hit the pillow, I instantly fell asleep.

...

**And there is the first chapter! :) I really hope you liked it. And yes I used the idea of ice powers like Elsa from Frozen. I wanted to add a little twist to the main character and her powers seemed perfect for this. Anyways, I will try to update soon. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprising Greetings

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. School got majorly in the way. So here's a new chapter!**

**I Don't own the Sonic characters they belong to SEGA.**

**...**

I woke up to the light streaming in my face. I sat up on my bed and stretched. Then, when I looked to the side of me and saw my pillow and blanket on the floor. Everything that happened last night came crashing into my mind. Then I realized 'Wait. How am I in my bed?!" My second thought was were was Sonic?! I searched around my room, which showed no sign of anyone exiting. "Maybe it was just a dream?" I thought. But my theory was shot down when Frost spoke to me. _"It wasn't a dream. I remember it clearly." _She said in a matter-of-fact tone. I nodded, and got out of bed.

Once I walked out of my room, I saw my mom making a pot of coffee when she noticed me. "Good morning sweetheart." she said. I was about to respond her when something caught my eye. Or should I say someone. A colbat hedgehog resting out on a long chair in on my lanai! A gasp escaped my lips, loud enough for my mom to here. She looked at me with concern. "What's wrong? What do you see?" She asked while try to see what I was looking at. I rushed in front of her and quickly replied, "Nothing! I just remembered an assignment I have to finish." I hated lying to her, but I had to.

"Oh, Okay. Just make sure you finish it today." She responded as she walked into another room. I sighed in relief as looked back at the blue hedgehog. I slowly made my way to the door and opened it. It didn't look like he noticed, so I walked onto the stone floor and said a little shakily, "H-Hello?" I saw him open one eye and look straight at me. I tensed up a little. Then, he sat up and smiled at me with his trademark grin and replied, "Hi! Thanks for fixing me up back there." I smiled a bit. "Y-your welcome." He noticed I was also staring at him with shock. "Are you okay. You're kind of looking at me weird." He said with an uneasy face. I was trying to think of a response, I accidentally slipped, "I just can't believe your real." He looked at me with a confused face. "What do you mean? You making me sound like I'm some make-believe character." He said, chuckling a bit. He hadn't realized he hit the nail on the head. "Well... you kind of are," I replied, rubbing the back of my neck. "You're a video game character."

He stared at me for a second, then started laughing. "Me?! A video game character?! Ha! That's funny!" He said while laughing. I stared at him with disbelief. Then I smirked at him. "Then how do I know your Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive?" I replied with a matter-of-fact tone. He stopped laughing and stared at me shocked. "How did you know that?!" He said in a surprised tone. I giggled a bit. "Like I said, you're a video game character." He then looked at me with his grin and said, "Alright. Do you have any proof that you can show me?" I thought about for a minute, then I remembered I had my Sonic Generations game I could show him.

"Wait here." I told him as I rushed into my house. I walked into my room and found the game in my drawer. I walked back out onto the lanai. "Here. It's one of your games." I said while handing it to him. He took it and stared at it, his expression changing from his smirk to shock. He looked back up at me. "So I really am a video game character." He said in a fascinated tone. I nodded to him. Then I realized I hadn't told him my name. "I'm Trinity by the way." His grin came back. "Nice to meet you Trinity." I smiled at him, but there was one thing that was bugging me. "How did you get here?" I asked him. His grin faltered as he sighed. "Well, It went something like this..."

...

**And done! Again I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I will try to do sooner updates.**

**See you around soon! (I hope)**


End file.
